winginitfandomcom-20200215-history
Carl Montclaire
Carl Montclaire (Dylan Everett) is one of the main characters of Wingin' It who is the human that Porter Jackson is assigned to. Like the majority of the characters in the show, he attends Bennett High.He is dating Jane Personality Carl trudges through life trying to avoid the next minor disaster around the corner. Carl has had more than his fair share of bad luck and his list of misfortune is endless. Due to his misfortune and low social status Carl tends to be sarcastic, pessimistic, and unconfident. Despite his unpopularity, Carl has proven to be quite intelligent, resourceful and capable of ingenious wit which comes in handy when dealing with Porter's failed schemes, even though he is automatically prone to panic in the process. Background Carl is both too visible and too invisible; too visible to bullies like Serge, yet too invisible to Brittany, the most popular girl in school Porter's task of making Carl Montclaire the most popular student in school looks like a lost cause at first. Carl is not particularly popular and very unlucky. But with Porter's help he becomes more appreciated by winning a basketball tournament, starring in the school play and hosting his own radio show, among other things. Like any straight teenage boy Carl is interested in girls, and in the first series he has a crush on the beautiful but unintelligent Brittany. But he never has proper feelings for her, whereas in the second series he starts to initiate deep romantic feelings for Jane, who was previously just his best friend, following their kiss in the school play featured in Drama-rama at the end of Series 1. At the end of the second series Carl confesses and figures out that Jane in fact fancies Porter, and him and Jane are very depressed for a while afterwards. But, soon after, he admits to himself and to Jane that their relationship can't be furthered. At the end of that episode, a dejected Carl is seen brooding over the future. He then shares a kiss with Denise, who hasn't been kissed before, in the final moments of that episode, and when the season resumes, he has returned to being only friends with Jane and seeing Denise, although that is highly prohibited. However, when Mildred Stern discovers the relationship, she demands it be terminated. Carl and Denise then end the relationship because if they don't, Denise will be permanently removed from Earth. In Series 3 "What I Re-Like About You", Jane develops a crush on Carl, who has moved on. In order to have him herself, she ruins all his flirtatous meeting with different girls. However, it transpires that Carl has not moved on and is overjoyed to hear that Jane has a crush on him. Jane and carl both try to make each other jealous by going on double dates with each other, Carl with Melissa and Jane with Serge. When Melissa and Serge start to like each other and leave, Carl and Jane argue and at that moment and it's clear their friendship/relationship has been threatened because of the argument. Meanwhile, Denise has been getting annoyed at hearing nothing from Miss Stern regarding her assignment. Porter convinces her that Miss Stern is going round to Carl's house, but only so that Denise cannot interfere with or be upset by Jane and Carl getting together. However, she figures this out, and upon seeing Jane and Carl's argument, she encourages each of them to tell the other how they feel, bringing Carl and Jane together, and prompting Miss Stern to say that Denise is ready for her assignment. In "Cosmonaut Claire 3-D" Carl shows how much he cares for Jane when he, Porter and Jane sleep on the floor overnight in order to be first to be seated to watch Cosmonaut Claire in 3-D! Soon after, Jane goes to catch a taxi to put their sleeping things away and Porter goes to buy drinks and scones. A young teenager named Eli, Jane's Cosmo-Nemisis but is unknown to Carl, tricks Carl into leaving his space and is sent to the back of the queue. However, when Carl calls Eli just like Brittany, meaning crazy, Stone Hardcastle, a actor who stars in the film, calls for security and orders Carl, Porter and Jane to watch the movie with him. In "Total Debate of the Heart", Jane puts Carl on the debate team - for a big debate against Terrendale High - instead of Melissa, because they are dating, which proves to be a huge mistake. A member of the opponent's team, Amanda, sees Jane and Carl on a date at Yolanda's, and causes conflict and clashes by purposely kissing Carl. Immediately, Jane takes the wrong side of the stick and refuses to go on stage with Carl so goes with Serge, who is fighting for school uniform whereas Jane and Carl were meant to fight against school uniform. Soon afterwards, Jane and Carl make up but Jane decides she can't be with him so briefly breaks up with him. The next day, he jokes that he forgets about the break-up. Nevertheless, Jane can see through his tricks and throws things out of his bag, claiming she is being "assertive". They are sent into the Principal Malone's office and are told that they should have a debate about it. Should Carl and Jane be an item? Jane attempts to speak though Principal Malone tells them they will debate in front of the whole school. They are surprised but eventually things turn out positive and Carl and Jane's relationship resumes. In the final episode "Live and Let Fly", it's the senior prom and Carl plans to ask girlfriend Jane out to the prom. However, Jane beats him to it and he becomes frustrated and angry so Jane asks him to do it again. Porter's back is hurting and is confused as to what is occuring. Meanwhile, Jane's friend Melissa, who previously briefly dated Carl, is angry becasue no one asked her to prom, except for Serge but Brittany got the pleasure of taking Serge, infuriating Melissa. Melissa states that if she sees one more happy couple, she wouldn't know what to do. Jane sees Carl about to ask her to prom. So she blanks him and goes with Melissa. Secretly, though, Jane reveals her real, true intentions (Melissa was right there when Carl asked Jane to prom, and Jane didn't want to hurt Melissa's feelings) and they resume their relationship. On prom night, Serge realises that he doesn't wan to go with Brittany and dumps her for Melissa, who is thrilled. On the same night, Dr Cassabi comes down with some other full angels and announces that his hurting back is because of his wing nubs and at that moment, Porter takes full angel form and teleports with Dr Cassabi and the other angels. It also transpires that the Listern Sisters were also part of the A.I.T assignment as they came down to look after Porter so they transport with Porter and the rest. Jane and Carl are deeply upset by his departure but keep their smiles on. Soon after, Brittany and Carl are named Prom King and Queen though Carl dances with Jane. Jane and Carl got back together and it is shown they get married in the future. Category:Male Category:Mortal Category:Main Role Category:Characters Category:Angels & A.I.T.